<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primus Almighty by ZenTiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354427">Primus Almighty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTiger/pseuds/ZenTiger'>ZenTiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Slow To Update, satire and comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTiger/pseuds/ZenTiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And so he came down to the beings of Cybertron, the citizens unaware of his presence as he walked among them as one of them.” – Vector Sigma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saddened optics gazed at the dying planet, its inhabitants leaving it long ago. Ruins of cities left scars as the remaining bodies were left to themselves to decay. All of this time, he went unaware of the war that ravaged the planet, remaining in his own mind as his brother simply encouraged this chaos from afar. Guilt continued to swell in his spark when he thought of how he could have stopped all of this if he had known.</p><p>He had given them free will and granted power to only a few, but those with power had abused their gifts and the final result was a war that scared and killed their world.</p><p>The all spark and matrix were missing, preventing him from gaining back his other body. Perhaps, he thought, it was time to confide in his brother, the one who simply encouraged this war and the chaos it brought.</p><p>______________</p><p>He was surprised by the organic life on this planet. It was chaotic but it held a beauty that only the innocence of new life could bare. He gazed at the grass below him and the trees surrounding him. Creatures running around the environment, curious of this strange being visiting them, incapable of speech. Much like himself, Unicron had created non-mechanical life, something his brother was most likely unaware of.</p><p>“I can’t imagine disrupting such beauty.” He whispered to himself as he traversed the forest that was bursting with organic life.</p><p>If he listened carefully, he could hear the melodies of some of the flying organics, their chirps chaotic yet soothing, bringing a smile to his lip plates. The sky was a bright, cheerful blue with puffs of white flying high above his helm, something he was never able to offer the beings that traversed Cybertrons surface.</p><p>Once he had appeared in a large clearing, he took notice of a green portal (a spacebridge as his people had called it), a group of mechs marching out.</p><p>A silver jet stared him down, his red optics glaring daggers into him, his attention turning to a second portal behind the larger mech and let out a growl. “Bah, You Autobots always seem to be where you aren’t wanted!”</p><p>“We’ll always be here to stop you Decepticons!” the green mech spoke as he walked out of the new portal, along with a group of others, but one in particular caught his attention.</p><p>A Prime.                                              </p><p>This planet had been dragged into their war it would seem; this new life wouldn’t stand a chance if this aggression remained.</p><p>“So, you’re the signal that we traced?” a blue femme looked the massive war frame up and down, her face showing signs of uncertainty.</p><p>“You there, what is your faction?!” the silver jet more demanded than asked.</p><p>He stared at the jet for only a moment. “Faction?” he was indeed confused, for what reason would he need to choose a side? They were all his children after all. Sparks split from his very own, not that any in his presence knew that, but his response no doubt triggered something in all of them.</p><p>The autobots charged in front of him, a protective stance being formed. They didn’t know who he was but they were willing to protect him, even with such small numbers.</p><p>“You are a neutral?” The Prime addressed him, looking back at him.</p><p>With a hesitant nod he responded. “I suppose I am.”</p><p>The jet was the first to take the shot, aiming for the green one, the target somehow returning the shots and charging in to fight and at that moment, all-out war raged in the forest between these three autobots and these 30 something decepticons.</p><p>The blue femme stuck close to him, shooting any who got close while the prime engaged many at once the green one smashing through multiples of his enemies at a time.</p><p>He was the only one to notice the jet fire at the femme and so with quick thinking, he took ahold of her, no doubt surprising her, and shielded her. The missile struck him, but no real damage had come to him. Maybe a few scorch marks but that didn’t matter to him. What mattered in this moment was that this femme remained unharmed.</p><p>With wide optics she stared up at him, fear hitting her face. “A-ARE YOU CRAZY?”</p><p>“I am fine.” His calm demeanor wasn’t enough to ease her panic.</p><p>“You just got shot in the back!”</p><p>He smiled and released her, the imminent danger being averted. “Do not panic, all will be okay. Your allies need you now.”</p><p>She nodded and charged back into combat, going after the jet while screaming something unintelligible over the sounds of gunshots.</p><p>He watched this fight continue, now realizing what it was he had missed all of this time. This fight was nothing but senseless violence to him but he knew better than to interfere. Very few knew his secret but those who did understood why his lack of intervention was essential.</p><p>“Decepticons, retreat!” the jet cried out. The decepticons numbers had dwindled greatly, there only being about 5 left, the autobots avoiding any serious injury from the fight.</p><p>As the enemy jettisoned away, the autobots approached him, Arcee being the first to confront him in minor panic.</p><p>“How are your injuries?” She asked him.</p><p>The Prime looked at her and then to him. “Were you damaged in the fight?”</p><p>“Wait, he’s hurt?” the green one looked concerned.</p><p>He watched them for a moment, looking down at the trio as he just now realized that the Prime only stood at this chassis. A soft smile appeared on his faceplate, a sign of reassurance. “I promise you, I have sustained no damage.”</p><p>“Starscream shot you in the back!” the panic finally set in her voice. “Optimus, we need Ratchet to take a look at him!”</p><p>“If you got hit, you need to see a medic!” the green one began to panic now.</p><p>Optimus, remaining calm nodded in agreement. “You may insist that you are okay, but we would all feel better if you met with Ratchet, our medic.”</p><p>Smile unwavering, he nodded in agreement, watching as the Prime commed for a ground bridge, the green portal opening for the small group.</p><p>With a nod, they all headed through the portal, swirls of green and blue closing behind them as they reach the other side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Unfortunate Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you get when you put Primus, a Prime and Alpha Trions's student all in one room? An awkward situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Autobots base was unsurprisingly small, the main area run by a single red and white bot, most likely their medic. It appeared that the medical area was also in the same vicinity as the console, no doubt irritating for the medic.</p><p>A group of gasps brought his attention to the ground as three small organic lifeforms began crowding him. He watched as their optics practically sparkled at him.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Miko!” the femme spoke first. “This guy over here is Jack and this little guy is Raf!” she gestured to the organics beside her.</p><p>He gave a nod but was completely thrown off once the questions began.</p><p>“What’s your name? How much do you weigh? What do you transform into? Are you an airplane? How are you taller than Optimus? What-”</p><p>“Miko.” Jack scolded, earning a chuckle from the new mech.</p><p>His gentle smile could warm the spark and sooth the soul. He never would have imagined a being could be so sweet and so chaotic all at once. Just more surprises from this planets lifeforms.</p><p>“What is your name?” the smallest of the three asked. Raf looked up at him, youthful intelligence showing behind his glasses.</p><p>Now, he couldn’t possibly give them his real name, how would they react? The organics may not know him but giving away his name could set off the cybertronians around him. He had to think fast.</p><p>Think fast. “Sumpri.”</p><p>A chuckle echoed through the room as a white mech walked into the room. “That’s an unfortunate name.” the scars on his frame told stories about his many fights, his smirk telling of how many he’s lost.</p><p>Bulkhead walked over to him and turned to introduce his friend. “This is Wheeljack, old friend and war partner and I’m Bulkhead” his enthusiasm was over the top, showing how fond he was of his friend.</p><p>“I’m Arcee, the yellow one over there is Bumblebee and the grouchy one next to him is Ratchet.” She began to usher him over to the medical area as quickly as she could as introductions pursued, earning them an exasperated look from said medic, Bumblebee giving him a happy wave hello. “Where’s Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus?”</p><p>“Smokescreen went out for a drive and Ultra Magnus decided it would be a good idea to tidy up the base some. Whatever that means.” Ratchet rolled his optics and turned towards the duo approaching him. “What is it?”</p><p>“Sumpri here got shot while we were in combat!” Arcee gave him a concerned look.</p><p>Ratchets optics widen as he practically shoved his patient onto the medical berth that sat next to him. “Why didn’t you say anything when you came back?!” irritation laced over the concern in his voice. “Where did you get hit?”</p><p>“Ratchet, it’s really no problem at all. I’m fine.”</p><p>The medic brought his scanner out and began looking him over, a look of irritation forming in his optic ridge. “I thought you said he got shot.”</p><p>“He did!”</p><p>“I did, but I am undamaged.”</p><p>A few odd glances were thrown his way, but they went generally ignored. With the blanket of silence settling over everyone a thought managed to occur to him. “I’m afraid I am lacking in knowledge here. Could any of you tell me what has happened in the last several million stellar cycles? What is this war and how did it start?”</p><p>With the awkward silence lifting, Optimus approached. “You are unaware of the war?”</p><p>“I had been in stasis for what appears to be more than four million stellar cycles. I have missed most of what has happened.”</p><p>---</p><p>A history lesson and a half later, he found himself talking with the humans, finding the interaction with the organic life, or as they call themselves, humans to be quite pleasant. Miko was excitable, Jack appeared to be responsible and Raf was quite intelligent. They helped fill him in on some of the fights on Earth between Autobots and Decepticons.</p><p>Ultra Magnus had arrived at some point while he was being filled in on the war, the interaction surprisingly normal, but he had yet to meet Smokescreen.</p><p>The ground bridge opened and in walked said mech, happiness written all over his face plate. “I actually didn’t find any cons, isn’t that convenient?” he looked at the newcomer and froze, the ground bridge closing behind him. “Uh… who is that?”</p><p>Miko beamed at him and with as much energy as a speeding bullet answered for everyone else. “This is Sumpri!”</p><p>With an awkward stare he nodded slowly, almost like he didn’t hear her. “You know, he almost looks like…” he shook his helm and laughed it off. “Nah, there’s no way!”</p><p>“What?” Raf asked. Everyone was staring at him now.</p><p>Now was definitely an awkward moment for the young bot. “Ah, um… it’s just that… back when I was working with Alpha Trion, he had all of these stories and… this is going to sound weird but… Sumpri, you kind of look like one of the illustrations of Primus… from one of the children’s stories?”</p><p>“No way!” Ratchet waved a servo at him. “It’s probably been to long since you read that.”</p><p>“I guess if you squint…” Arcee rolled her optics.</p><p>“Optimus, you were an archivist once, right? You know the book I’m talking about… right?”</p><p>Optimus wore a look of thought and began to wonder off down one of the hallways of the base that led to his quarters, everyone staring at him as he did so without a single word.</p><p>“Nice going Smokescreen, you managed to upset him.” Bulkhead spoke sarcastically.</p><p>Everyone glanced over at Sumpri, the look on his face showing absolute surprise. He said nothing but watched with the humans as team Prime began to joke and poke fun at each other, all of them no doubt very close.</p><p>He felt a smile grace his face from the joy of it all. They weren’t soldiers, they were more than that. They were a family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>